


and a happy news year

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Group Sex, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: It’s never too late to break in the New Year right.





	and a happy news year

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for the 48-hr nye fication 2011.

Their New Year’s party is a day late, starting at around 2am when Ryo’s train gets in, which means the first kiss isn’t until the first hint of sunrise.

It’s Shige and Tegoshi, the two youngest. They’re also the two drunkest, lazily moving their mouths together on their shared bean bag chair, both still wearing the bunny ears – which keep bumping into each other – because Koyama thinks it’s adorable.

“Aw,” Koyama says now, his eyes narrower than normal as he grins at the smooching pair from the couch. “Member love.”

“To member love!” Yamapi yells, swaying a bit as he lifts his beer for his millionth toast tonight. Everything is a toast tonight, Ryo automatically raising his own beer from where he’s practically passed out on Koyama’s lap. Koyama’s fingers run through his hair like it’s second nature, and Yamapi’s looking at them fondly because he’s trashed and a little bit jealous.

Massu, the nondrinker, pretends to ignore them all as he grazes the snack table and types on his phone. Undoubtedly he’s texting Nakamaru, who was in a similar place at his own group’s after-party the night before. After years of resisting and trying to run away, Nakamaru finally decided that it was better to just beat them to it, the wisdom he passed along to Massu just in time for their last set of concerts.

It’s easy to start with Yamapi, because Yamapi’s easy and doesn’t even gasp when Massu walks up and kisses him full on the mouth. He loses his balance, but Massu’s strong enough to hold him up and the couch is right there. Ryo makes an affronted noise when Yamapi is flung down right next to his head, landing ass up on the other side of Koyama who lowers his other hand to stroke Yamapi’s hair without taking his eyes off of Shige and Tegoshi.

Yamapi groans happily under the touch, and Ryo reaches out to grab his face and capture his lips. Their kiss is much sloppier, more head movement and tongues as Koyama starts to squirm from the way they keep bumping him between the legs. Always intuitive when it’s important, Yamapi figures this out first and abandons Ryo’s mouth for Koyama’s fly, practically sucking him through his pants as Koyama tightens both fistfuls of hair.

Ryo moans loudly, because he likes the pain. Massu feels gravitated towards him and then he’s tasting beer on his tongue, holding his own in such a fierce kiss that Massu falls down onto Yamapi’s back, eliciting an “oof” from him. Massu becomes very aware of his own arousal, which fits neatly between the cheeks of Yamapi’s ass and grows harder with each rock against him. Yamapi doesn’t seem too bothered by it judging by the way he’s pushing back, arching like a cat as he opens Koyama’s pants and tongues the head of his cock that pokes out.

“Fuck,” Koyama hisses, looking torn between prying his eyes open and closing them to the sensations.

The curse gets Tegoshi’s attention, squinting up at them while Shige just drops to Tegoshi’s neck and sucks on the sensitive skin there. Tegoshi moans softly, pushing one of the bunny ears out of the way as he tries to focus on the other four members. “Shige, let’s go over there.”

Shige whines incoherently, sliding his hands down Tegoshi’s sides to grab him by the hips and pull the younger man flush on top of him. Tegoshi’s resulting noise is like something straight out of a porno, sending a chill down Massu’s spine that has him wedging one hand between Yamapi and the couch until it connects with hard flesh.

Now Yamapi groans, unabashedly and muffled by Koyama’s cock that is as far into his mouth as he can manage through the open zipper. Ryo tears away from Massu and leans up to kiss Koyama, both pulling each other’s shirts over their heads while Yamapi goes to work on Koyama’s pants and slurps him in all the way.

Massu and Yamapi are next, Massu flinging off both of their clothes with the air of a well-practiced Johnny until they’re skin to skin, Massu’s cock continuing to rub against Yamapi’s ass as he considers going _inside_. His fingers curl around Yamapi’s bare length and Yamapi takes it out on Koyama, sucking him in and out until Koyama can’t do anything but pant into Ryo’s mouth.

Yamapi reaches between the couch cushions and disperses a good number of tubes and foil packets, pointedly shoving one of each into Massu’s hand.

“Rabbits,” Ryo growls, pushing Koyama away and whipping his belt from his pants. “Get over here.”

Tegoshi and Shige pause in their grinding, both looking sheepishly up at Ryo before Tegoshi crawls off and hops cutely towards the couch. Shige doesn’t hop, but that just means he reaches Ryo first and pulls him down to the floor, effectively pouncing him and fusing their mouths together. Ryo’s grunt vibrates his tongue, both of them pulling at each other’s clothes with help from a third set of hands that end up wrapped around Shige’s waist.

A giggle is pressed into the base of Shige’s spine, but he’s not the one Tegoshi is reducing to squirms and whimpers. Underneath him, Ryo is rocking back against _something_ that has him gasping against Shige’s lips, his own hands clutching onto Shige’s thighs that straddle him, rubbing their cocks together. Then Shige feels _something_ ease its way inside him and learns that Tegoshi is playing them both at the same time, stretching them open until Shige is ready to implode from the pressure.

Massu watches the three of them piece together and feels a little left out with just Yamapi’s back end for affection, but Yamapi is so responsive to his preparation that he can’t bring himself to care about anything other how this will feel when he’s inside him. He’s already two fingers deep, hitting a spot that has Yamapi shuddering and crying out around Koyama, who digs both hands into Yamapi’s hair and bites down on his bottom lip.

Shige sits on Ryo as the same second Tegoshi pushes into Ryo, the youngest embracing Shige from behind as he sets the rhythm with his own hips and his grip on Shige’s. Shige groans low while Tegoshi moans high and Ryo is uncharacteristically quiet, all three rocking together with a sync that could never be recreated on stage.

It’s Yamapi who inevitably reaches back and yanks on Massu’s wrist, pointedly moving things forward and leaving Massu with no further qualms about positioning himself right behind Yamapi and pushing inside. Now Koyama’s cock is muffling Yamapi’s screams, Massu’s thrusts sending him back and forth between the two.

“Oh, god,” Koyama breathes, his head falling back as he pulls up on Yamapi’s hair and frowns when the younger man doesn’t budge. “Tomo, get up. I’m going to come.”

Clearly Yamapi has no intentions of moving, which has Massu fucking him harder as Koyama cries out and tenses before his eyes. He falls still and Yamapi leans up, swallowing visibly and looking expectantly at Koyama, who reaches for him with shaky arms and pulls him close. Massu follows, extending his embrace to include Koyama as he pants into Yamapi’s hair and sinks into him over and over.

Predictably, Ryo’s the next one to lose it, jolting between the other two and immediately pushing Shige off of him. Tegoshi carries on, leaning down to lift Ryo’s legs over his shoulders and fuck him at twice the speed until his bunny ears fall off from the force. He lets out a shrill cry as he lets go, collapsing on top of Ryo who takes him in his arms like he needs comfort.

Massu feels Yamapi tighten around him and notices Koyama’s hands around him, both of them pulling him off as Massu pushes harder through the resistance and groans out his orgasm seconds after Yamapi. He falls back towards the end of the couch and struggles to catch his breath, his vision swimming as Yamapi and Koyama kiss in front of him and Ryo and Tegoshi snuggle on the floor.

“Um,” says Shige, and Massu almost laughs at the sight of him narrowing his eyes while wearing bunny ears. “I’m not done.”

“Do it yourself,” Ryo grumbles.

Massu doesn’t think he could move if he had to, but thankfully Koyama gently nudges Yamapi towards Massu and reaches for Shige. Yamapi lays on Massu, his hair in Massu’s face as they both watch Koyama’s fingers disappear inside himself while Shige looks mesmerized at the sight. It’s Shige who throws Koyama down onto the couch and pushes his legs up, barely rolling on a condom before plunging inside him and going non-stop until his face contorts and his body jerks to a still.

“Mm, Happy New Year,” Yamapi says sleepily, nuzzling into Massu’s throat as it occurs to Massu that they may actually fall asleep like this.

“Please take care of me next year too,” Tegoshi mumbles into Ryo’s chest.

Massu grabs his phone from the floor and thanks Nakamaru for the advice. If this party was any indication, the next year should prove to be much more interesting.

*

The sun is high in the sky when Jin stumbles out of his room, blindly making his way to the kitchen for coffee and leftover pie for breakfast. He knows that Yamapi had his group over last night, so it’s not the chorus of snores that shock him – it’s what they’re _not_ wearing as they’re sprawled all over the main room in three pairs of cuddles.

Jin wrinkles his nose as he digs in the refrigerator. He doesn’t miss that shit one bit.


End file.
